


Let Daddy Take Care of You

by jaegerjaquezoff



Series: Twitter Fic-lets [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Daddy Kink, Forced Orgasm, Kind of subspace, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, erwin is a good dom, levi passes out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerjaquezoff/pseuds/jaegerjaquezoff
Summary: levi/erwin, overstimulation (+ a little praise kink + a teeny bit of bdsm + and daddy kink)for erin!





	Let Daddy Take Care of You

“Fu-Fuck! I can’t, I-I-I… I can’t!” Levi cried, gasping in ragged breaths. “Please, Er-Erwin, I can’t.” He sounded so small, so broken, so hurt, and Erwin almost stopped, but he knew Levi wanted more, /needed/ more. So he turned up the power level of the toy, smirking as Levi came again. “F-f-f-uuuuuck!” His moaning was loud and drawn out, echoing through the room and bouncing back to Erwin’s ears.

“Good boy, Levi. That’s number five, think you can do another for me, baby?” Erwin’s voice was satin, so smooth and soft and he knew he could ask the smaller man for the moon and he would get it to him, so he didn’t wait for an answer before plunging and bright red dildo halfway into his hole.

“Ohmygodfuck… I’m, please, can’t Erwin,” Levi pleaded, his words rushed and incoherent. His face was scrunched in a mix of pain and pleasure, his cheeks stained with tears and bright pink. “Erw- fuckfuckshit,” Levi screamed, his back arching so beautifully from the bed beneath him when Erwin pushed a button on the dildo and sent violent vibrations up and down his spine. “P-Please, oh go-god, please.”

Erwin groaned as he watched Levi struggle, the small man was shiny with sweat and sliding around on the silk sheets, mumbling absolute nonsense. His abdomen was contracting repeatedly, the muscles of his arms and legs tensing every few seconds, and Erwin could hear the rasp in his throat and knew Levi wouldn’t be able to speak tomorrow. “Come on, pretty baby, do it again.”

Levi let out a broken sob, his nails digging into his palm as another orgasm racked his body. He couldn’t form words anymore, just jumbles of unintelligible word fragments. He could hear Erwin saying something to him, but he couldn’t make out the words, couldn’t feel the bed below him, couldn’t see anything other than stars.

“Look at my good boy, being so good for Daddy,” Erwin cooed, smiling fondly at Levi. When Levi gave no response beyond a hum that lasted a little too long, his arm twitching in a way that obviously wasn’t intentional, Erwin’s brow furrowed. “Levi, what’s your color?” Another hum. “Hey, Levi, come on. Color?” A finger twitch. Erwin began to panic. “Fuck, Levi,” he shook his shoulder, voice raising. “Levi, baby, come back to me.”

“St-” Levi whined, slowly forcing his eyes open.

Erwin let out a strangled scream, his heart suddenly lurching back into action. “Fuck, Levi, baby, are you alright? I’m so sorry, I should’ve listened, let me get the-” Erwin cut himself off, leaning over Levi to grab the lotion from the nightstand. He moved to uncuff Levi’s wrist, but jolted when the smaller man tried to move away.

“No, n-no. I’m good, green,” Levi panted. “ ‘M green, go.”

“Levi, you aren’t green, you passed out.” Levi whined in protest, but Erwin just placed a chaste kiss to his forehead. “let me take off the cuffs and take care of you,” Erwin said firmly, making quick work of Levi’s restraints and adjusting the smaller man into a more comfortable position so he could rub his body down. “You, did so good for me baby, now let Daddy take care of you.”


End file.
